His Tess
by electricsoul20
Summary: Ana dresses as her favorite book character Tess, unknowingly attracting the attention of a dangerous man who seems to be obsessed with her while she does it. He wants her all to himself and he will have her. Even if it means kidnapping her and having her against her will. Or is he really? Just an attempt at a sort-of Halloween/Lemon one shot.


**His Tess**

I liked to think of myself as her guardian angel, her protector.

When I first saw her that fateful day, I knew it was meant to be. I knew she was made for me, just as I was made for her. We couldn't have been more perfect for one another.

It doesn't even matter that she has an engagement ring and an even larger wedding ring on her finger. Hell, it doesn't even matter if _I_ have a wedding ring on and that we're both married. I just knew we were perfect and that she belonged to me.

xx

It was on a Friday night that I first saw her and my world changed completely. That night, at a little bar where I went to to unwind, everything changed.

The bar was loud and hectic as I had arrived in through the entrance, still dressed in my work suit and tie. I was craving a glass of wine only I didn't want to be alone.

Halloween was approaching and obviously there was a bar theme that Friday night- one I had missed completely. Everyone around me was dressed in heavy make-up and costumes. I was out of place and the only one dressed in normal clothes, yet I couldn't care less.

I'd lined up at the bar to get a drink. The devil with red horns and a long billowing cape was standing right next to me on my right. On my left was a vampire with bloody teeth, white make-up and a black cape.

When I first saw her, it was as if everything in my world changed to slow motion. She was across the other side of the bar waiting for a drink herself dressed in old-fashioned clothes. A white corset dress was her main costume, her long dark hair spread out across her shoulders in waves.

I suddenly felt as though I were stuck in a period drama as I stared at her past the bartender while she waited there. She was like the type of girl who clearly didn't give a shit that Halloween was somewhat meant to mean dressing in macabre costumes. She just dressed clearly the way she wanted to- in her period drama costume like she were a girl who had stepped straight out of the 1900's. It fascinated me from the get-go, her nonchalance about fitting in.

Eventually I got my glass of wine and I decided to approach her. I kept my eyes on nothing but the back of her dark head as I carefully made my way through the crowd, stepping past a zombie and another vampire while being cautious not to spill my drink.

She was staring at the bartender as he fixed up her drink; Shaking it in a cocktail shaker her mixture. The liquid was bright green. A margarita perhaps?

By the time she paid for her glass I was close enough behind her to smell her. Her smell, how soft her hair looked like from behind, it took my breath away.

She didn't smell like one of those stupid girls who sprayed too much perfume on in a way that made you feel like you were choking; She smelled faintly of lilac and her own natural feminine odor. It was intoxicating.

She was shorter than me by a fair bit, I observed as I stood directly behind her, holding my glass of wine carefully in my hand. Her back facing me, her long hair, I watched as she brought her drink to where her mouth probably was.

And then I saw my chance and I took it. Leaning in towards her shoulder through the music I asked loudly, "Who are you supposed to be? A virginal maiden?"

I noticed I had scared her; she clearly hadn't expected someone to talk from behind her. She made a sudden jerking motion the instance I spoke and she whirled around to look at me, her drink still close to her mouth. Even up closer she was beautiful. Round blue eyes that were captivating. Smooth pale skin. Delicious of all were her lips; Full and delectably plump. I wanted to sink my teeth into them so hard until she bled and moaned out loud.

"God, you scared me," she laughed over the music in an endearingly nervous way. Her voice was even better than I imagined it to be upon first looking at her; It was breathless, soft and sweet. I thought I saw a faint reddish tint to her cheeks as she glanced down at her costume quickly. "Um, I'm supposed to be Tess. You know, the character Tess from Tess of the d'Ubervilles."

"Thomas Hardy," I said, immediately recognizing it. "I'm familiar with the novel myself." So she was supposed to be the character Tess. My eyes took in her outfit again, how the sleeves of her costume puckered neatly around her slender wrists. The cleavage line was low enough that it showed off her collarbone and what was no doubt pert perfectly-rounded breasts. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Um, yeah. It's sort of my absolute favorite book," she muttered, in a sort of shy and overly anxious way. I found myself entranced and captivated by her nerves as she met my gaze before dipping her chin swiftly, covering the rim of her glass over with those delicious lips of hers. I watched her drink and swallow some of the green liquid down, hardly caring I probably seemed like such a weird person to her by the way I was staring. "I know Halloween's all about the freaky costumes but I decided to dress as Tess this year." Her eyes flew down my suit as she swallowed a small sip of her drink again. "Um, so who are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Christian Grey," I spoke over the music, leaning closer so that my face was near hers. I saw her eyebrows dip in confusion and resisted the urge to laugh. "I'm dressed as myself this year," I added lamely, watching her.

Her face suddenly lit up in understanding. "Oh, right. So your Christian Grey?"

"That I am." I deliberately let a silence linger between us, waiting for her to tell me her name in return. Only much to my disappoint, she didn't.

A second later the whole magical connection between us was ruined when a blonde girl about her age dressed in a pathetic costume interrupted us to tap my Tess on the shoulder.

"Jose's arrived," I heard the blonde say while giving me a quick smile in acknowledgement. It was the way it was all supposed to go. "He's just over at a table. You coming or what?"

"Um, yeah. Of course." My Tess gave me one last fleeting look with an apologetic smile on her face and I watched her go, following her friend.

I took a sip of my wine as I watched the back of her head moving further and further away from me in disappointment. How dare that stupid foolish bitch take my Tess away from me!

It grew even worse as I followed to where she was with my eyes, watching her. She was hugging another guy and I didn't like it.

I'd barely had a small conversation with this girl and an instance later, I decided I had to have her. All it took was barely one glance at her to know that she belonged to me. We were going to be perfect together, my Tess and I. She belonged to me now.

I found my own table in a shadow and remained there for the rest of the evening, watching my Tess with her friends. I really didn't like either of the people she were with; The foolish blonde girl and the guy with her.

The guy kept moving real close to her- overly close. He'd put his mouth too close to hers and he'd rest his arm around her shoulders. I really didn't like him touching her and what made it worse is that I could see she didn't like him touching her either. She'd go sort of rigid and look uncomfortable every time he tried something on her.

I couldn't blame her for being uncomfortable though. The only one that was allowed to be touching her was me. And clearly she could sense that herself.

I swallowed down my anger by forcing myself to drink my wine compulsively. The guy was getting on my nerves. Sitting at the back in a private table shielded by shadows, I felt like her protector, her angel. I was looking out for her making sure my Tess was safe.

About five minutes later my Tess stood from the table. I finished the last mouthful of my wine and tossed the newly empty glass on the table, getting to my feet myself. I wanted the chance to follow her, to speak to her again. I needed to know her name.

Only that guy stood from his chair and decided to follow after her, moving through the crowd. It enraged me. Tess was mine so why was he following her?

I could see she'd disappeared outside for some fresh air and he was following after her. Without hesitation and making up my mind, I began to follow him out, elbowing past bloody people with scars and axes wedged deep into their skulls.

I felt as though I could only properly breathe once I was outside in the fresh air. It was less crowded outside and easier to see and hear. I moved past the entrance searching for both the guy and my Tess. I found them standing by a hedge, my Tess's arms wrapped around her waist as she shivered, the guy talking to her.

Again, he was standing too close. Couldn't he see that she was mine and that he ought to back off?

"You feeling okay?" I heard him say to her in an overly concerned voice.

He clearly was just pretending to be concerned because he mainly wanted in her panties. He had probably been fantasizing about this moment for years.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks. I think I've just had a bit too much to drink."

"Me too. You look cold?" He made the next move; one I saw coming from a mile away. I rolled my eyes as he moved closer, putting his arms and hands all over her. She stiffened again and tensed, uncomfortable. "Let me warm you up?"

"Um, Jose. I'm really okay."

"You look really pretty in your costume tonight." The fucker ignored her obvious signs of discomfort. "Well, really... you look pretty most of the time. I think you are really pretty and sexy."

Well, that made two of us. She _was_ indeed pretty and sexy, but Tess was mine.

"Jose, what... what are you doing?" I heard her exclaim in confusion. Then I saw his head dip closer to her face.

Oh, Jesus no. How pathetic. He was doing the dick move. He was moving in for the kill while ignoring her protests.

"Please, just one kiss. Haven't you noticed how much I like you? I've always liked you?"

This guardian angel, this protector, he would not stand idle any longer. Fucker was messing with what belonged to me.

"Jose, no! You are my friend!" She tried to shove him out of the way, my little Tess did. Only the guy clearly couldn't take a hint.

"I believe she's telling you she isn't interested," I finally spoke up, moving closer. The guy immediately moved aback to look at me while my Tess shoved his arms off her shoulders, her breathing low and tense. I could tell she was now feeling tipsy and flushed from the alcohol she had consumed. How many drinks had she had already? "So how about you back off?"

Like the good boy he was, Jose took the hint. Scowling at me he left to head back inside, leaving me alone with my Tess- but not before she murmured a thank-you to him which he shrugged off. We glanced at each other as she rubbed a hand down her forearm for some warm friction. I could see that she was still cold; She was shaking, her blue eyes glassy from the alcohol she'd drank.

"Thank you for doing that," she whispered appreciatively. "Jose's always been like that. He's very... pushy."

"Your welcome." I wondered if she noticed the way I was looking at her; I couldn't seem to _stop_ looking at her. She met my gaze again and suddenly, there were something about her eyes that made me feel as if I was on death row, as if I ought to confess my sins by how beguiling she was. "I'm just doing my job," I said stupidly without thinking, being held prisoner in her eyes.

She blinked at me at my statement, her eyelashes fluttered. "Excuse me? _Your_ job?" I sighed loudly as I glanced around us, noticing there weren't many people around us. I had made such a mistake in telling her that. Why had I? "What do you-"

This wasn't going the way I had expected it to. I was messing it up and saying all the wrong things. I decided, out of a sudden spur of the moment thing; an impatient whim, that now was the better time as any. I _had_ to have her. I _just had_ to. She had to be _mine_ and _mine_ completely.

"Can you come with me to my car?" I asked her, and Tess hesitated, biting on her plump lower lip. I so wanted to do that.

"Um, your car? Why?"

"Because I want you to come with me to my car," I simply said, making my voice sound firmer, stronger.

I _needed_ to have her. Even if that meant pushing Tess into my car by force. There were some things you needed to just take and my Tess was one of them, everyone else and every other thing be damned.

She truly had no sense of self-preservation. I marveled on that and tried not to chuckle in amazement as Tess began following me across the road to where my car was parked in the parking lot.

She was wearing knee-length boots as well- I hadn't noticed that before when inside the bar. They clicked lightly against the asphalt as she shivered next to me while we approached towards where my car was, her slender arms still wrapped around her waist while she hugged herself.

I glanced around the parking lot and back towards the bar. It would have been the most perfect time to nab my little Tess. Even if she screamed, which _hopefully she would_ , no one could really hear her well considering how loud the music was inside the bar and how deserted the streets were at this hour of the night.

I ran a hand through my hair while delving a hand into my trouser pocket, wiggling out my set of car keys. The excitement was rushing within me, making it hard to breathe in a way that wasn't too unsteady and fast. I didn't want to rouse her suspicions but it was next to impossible to act normal.

I was like Jack the Ripper while Tess was the lovely exotic prostitute unknowingly becoming my next victim. Hadn't anyone told her it wasn't smart to trust strange men she didn't know very well?

Unlocking the car doors, I opened the backseat and stood back to look at her. My little Tess, she obviously didn't know what to think. Gnawing on that delectable bottom lip again, her eyes narrowed at me, then she turned her head, glancing back the way she'd followed me into the parking lot, her long hair blowing in the evening breeze. _Jesus, she was so beautiful. I was so going to enjoy this_.

I didn't even need to be a mind reader to notice the way her mind was working now, the cogs in her brain shifting, making her finally more alert, more cautious of me. She squared her shoulders back as she tottered slightly backwards in her heels, "Um, I... I really think I should get back into the club now, but thanks-"

"Oh, I don't think so," I murmured darkly.

What happened next was so fast like in a horror movie or in a quick action film. I could sense her about to run, to try escape, while at the same time, my senses heightened and grew more alert myself. Her boots really weren't the best to wear. Heels did nothing for running- unfortunately _for her_. _For me_ however, great choice in shoes.

Those beautiful eyes went very big as she processed the danger she was in. Then she moved to run. I lunged towards her, grabbing her by the waist with my arms tightly wrapped around her. She started breathing heavily then, pulling, trying to break free out of my hold. Only she couldn't. Naturally, I was far stronger than she was.

I held her easily to me and started guiding her back towards the open backseat. And then my girl started to scream.

"No, you don't," I warned her in a growl. I managed to use just one arm to hold her to me by the waist while the other, I fortunately could lift up. My hand came into contact with her mouth, shutting her off mid-squeal. Then everything was silent as she struggled against my body to get free.

I began to feel it then. Such arousing power at her defenselessness. My little Tess couldn't break free. I was far too strong.

I shoved my chin against the side of her jaw, breathing strenuously into her ear as she resumed fighting and bucking against me to get free. "Stop fighting," I growled at her. "You are just tiring yourself out. If you stop fighting, I won't have to hurt you."

She tried her luck one last time as she breathed unsteadily up against my palm. She pushed herself backwards with her back, her ass angled to my groin at that perfectly precise point. I grunted hoarsely into her hair as we fell back against the car, my arm still tightly around her waist.

If she kept going at this rate, I would be hard. A part of me suspected she would probably even enjoy that, my dick getting hard because of her, my dirty little Tess.

"I'll make a deal with you," I tried again as I felt her trembling against me wildly. "If you promise to calm down now, I won't hurt you. I'll simply put you into the backseat of my car and I won't have to do anything to subdue you. You don't want me to have to duct tape your mouth, do you?"

I watched the side of her face as her eyes widened even further. Suddenly she went immediately still at my words.

"Is that a no? So it's a no to wanting me to duct tape you then?" I prompted as I bent down closer, putting my lips near her ear. A shudder rippled through her body at my closeness.

Her answer came in the form of a swift nod while I remained holding my hand up to her mouth. Satisfied, she allowed me to move us from leaning on the car. She was a good girl for roughly half a minute, obeying me, doing as she promised. She let me unwrap my arm around her waist to guide her towards the open door into the backseat. Only catching me off-guard, my Tess began resisting me again the instance I pushed her into the leather of the backseat.

"H-help me!" she suddenly cried.

I didn't know what to do but she had lied to me, my naughty little Tess. She had lied and I lost my head. Being more forceful and rough than I had planned, I dived into the backseat after her, landing on top of her. She struggled again even worse than beforehand, using her knees to try inflict damage on me as well as her fingernails. I realized why when I saw how fearful her eyes were, how flushed and frightened she was. She probably was assuming I was about to rape her and take her by force.

"Relax," I warned her and I caught one of her arms by the wrist when she almost hit me on my head with it. "I'm not going to do anything to you unless I have your consent first!"

She went to grab a fistful of my hair to yank it in an attempt to wound and pain me but I was too fast. I caught her other arm, yanking and pulling them up above her head as I used all my weight in my entire body to subdue her beneath me.

Eventually she tired of fighting just as I knew she would. I was far too strong for her, too powerful. Too muscular, too athletic.

Breathing heavily, she finally went limp below me, surrendering in exhaustion. I observed her as she turned her head to peer up at me, her wide eyes scrutinizing my face just as I did the same to her. She licked and wet her lips with her tongue as she remained still like a fish dying beneath me. Again with her below me, I felt another powerful sensation, something addictive, pleasing. This was so arousing, so exciting.

"Are you going to be good now?" I asked her, sounding just as hoarse and exhausted myself. "If you promise not to struggle anymore, I'll move off you. Do you promise?"

She nodded once, only that wasn't good enough for me.

"Words," I demanded from her harshly. "I need words. Tell me."

"Y-yes," she panted.

"Yes what?"

She winced in pain as I held her down again, asserting slight pressure with my fingers into her wrists. "Y-yes, I promise!" she wailed out, a long moan escaping her. "P-please, I promise to d-do whatever you s-s-say!"

"Good girl." She stuck true to her promise this time, probably due to being tired. I released her wrists then moved off her, stepping back out of the car.

She remained there, lying as she was when I had shoved her into the backseat, not daring to move a single bit; Both arms hanging loosely above her head, her hair everywhere around her on the leather above her skull.

The sight of her even then, panting softly, her chest heaving in the corset costume she was wearing, her knees apart, it was so tempting. If I could have risked it, I would have taken her then without a care in the world. Only I couldn't. There were other things first.

Trusting her, I slammed the back door shut, then moved quickly towards the drivers side with my keys. I got in and made sure all the child locks where on so that she couldn't possibly escape while starting up the car. It became just me and her- as it should be- as I stomped on the gas and tore us out of the parking lot.

My Tess, she remained quiet like a defenseless and hopeless victim in the backseat. Every time I turned around to make sure she was still okay, I noticed she still hadn't moved from where I had left her earlier.

Only difference was that she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling as she stared up at the ceiling in the car. She didn't start crying, I began to realize as I steered the car onto the highway. It was as if she had truly accepted defeat and now was beyond caring what happened to her.

I couldn't wait to bring her home at last. Finally I would have my Tess and she would have no choice but to yield to me, to submit to my every whim if she wanted to live. As I drove, I started thinking about what she would look like beneath that corset dress.

I couldn't wait to see her pert breasts. I couldn't wait to kiss them and fondle her little pink nipples. I couldn't wait for them to go hard and erect as I licked them with my very own tongue.

Fuck, even peeling her out of that dress. Tasting her. All these thoughts- they made me increasingly hard, which was dangerous. I had to concentrate on driving, on not gathering anyone's suspicions that I had her in the backseat of my car.

Most of all, I supposed I couldn't wait to tell her how much I knew we were meant to be together.

But apparently I had misjudged her. That became clear a moment later as when I went to shoot a glance back in her direction, I saw that she had finally raised herself to sit comfortably on the backseat.

When my eyes dropped to her knees without realizing, she actually puckered her lips at me, her eyes flashing with disgust. She reached down, yanking her dress modestly over her legs, covering up her knees as if it would stop me leering.

When my eyes rose to her collarbone, she deliberately gathered strands of her long hair in both of her hands, then pushed them over her chest, covering herself up even there creatively while utilizing her long dark hair. Her eyes had remained on mine, defiant and unflinching while she did it.

I tried not to smile as I turned my head forward, focusing on the road. _As if her pulling down her dress would stop me from getting what I wanted between her legs._

"W-what do you want from me?" She finally spoke up, her voice quiet, shaky. "W-who are you and why are you doing this to me?"

"Honestly? You want to know why I'm doing this, Tess?" Clearly she did want to know. She may have wanted to know but she wouldn't like the answer. "I'm doing this because you look like a virginal maiden desperate to be fucked."

"It's almost Halloween," she spat out coldly with a scoff. She was a surprisingly fiery little thing. "Everyone dresses up on Halloween. Plus if you hadn't noticed, at that bar tonight, it was...a...a costume party thing. _That's_ why I'm dressed the way I am."

 _Maybe so but I still wanted to fuck her._

"Oh my God, your married!" She must have spotted the wedding band on my finger while I gripped the steering wheel. As I glanced behind me I realized my suspicions were correct. Her eyes were wide with disgust as she stared at the gold glinting on my forth finger, her face pale. "D-does your wife know that you are doing this? D-does she know your some s-sick bastard that does this?"

"She does actually."

"I'm married too," she pointed out, like I even cared. "I have a husband. A husband and two children."

"Oh, yeah? Funny. I have two children as well."

"And I bet they're proud," she muttered in a violent hiss of breath. "I bet they're proud to know their father is such a sick asshole to do this to a woman."

 _God, she was so sexy even if she was hurling vitriol at me._ I couldn't wait to have her regardless of what she said.

"If you think your words are throwing me off, sorry to disappoint you," I muttered back. "They only do the opposite of your intentions."

"J-just let me go! You can't do this!"

"I can't let you go. Oh, and I _can_ do this."

"If... if this is about money or if you are doing this for a ransom or something, then-"

"-This has nothing to do with money," I admitted to her, flicking my eyes up to the rearview mirror. I could see her perfectly; Her face, the way she stared back. She was trying to seem so brave and confident yet an alluring hint of fear was still there in her eyes that she couldn't successfully completely hide from me. "I have all the money I could ever need or want. So no, this is definitely not about money or holding you for a ransom whatsoever."

"Then w-why are you doing this?" she rasped out softly, shaking her head once in confusion.

"Because I want your body," I said to her unapologetically. "I want your body, Tess. Your mine now."

"Like I said, I'm married." She brought up her left hand, fluttering her fingers at me in the mirror in a very obvious way to show off the diamond rings glinting there. I ignored her because I didn't know what else to say. Like I even cared that she was married. I was positive her husband was extremely happy that I were doing this to her. "A-are you really going to do this to a married woman? Even w-when you yourself are married with c-c-children of your own?"

I sighed loudly at her attempts at trying to speak reason into me. "Look, you can try whatever you want to pull at my heart strings or to attempt to make me see reason," I said with a shrug, "But you won't succeed, Tess. My minds made up. And besides, I'm sure after we're done, your husband will be thanking me. And _you'll_ be thanking me too."

I flickered my eyes to her reflection in the mirror again, noticing a distinctive alteration to her breathing. It had become lower, shallower. A glorious little sheen of pink had started covering her cheeks. _Jesus, what I was saying to her was evidently foreplay with words._

"Your disgusting, you know that?" She gritted her teeth as she hissed the words through them lowly. I could tell she was only just trying to cover up her quite flustered reaction. I'd gotten under her skin, I'd began to bother her. "W-w-whoever you are, you are disgusting and there's no way in hell you are touching me!"

"We'll see."

Suddenly I noticed another change in her facial expression. She threw herself out of my eyesight abruptly. A moment later I realized why. "I'm getting out of here!" She started attempting to yank open the door, only the handle wouldn't budge. I had used the child lock after all. "Let me out!"

"Your not leaving," I explained as calmly as possible. "And you can't get out of the car. At least not until we reach our destination."

Unfortunately it didn't appease her, my Tess. It just made her even more wild. She started hitting the door with the heels of her boots as though she believed if she could kick hard enough, the child lock would magically spring open and she would be free.

It was no use though and I think she realized that herself. Once we arrived at our destination and I pulled us up into the parking area, I noticed her slump back in the seat, exhausted with defeat yet again.

"What is this place?" she whispered with a tinge of dread.

"My house."

I slid and parked easily next to the red Audi that was my wife's car. As I shut the engine off, I turned in my seat again, looking into the backseat. My Tess was breathing heavily as she peered around in the garage. After it became clear that I was in for another struggle, I sighed loudly and finally exited the car. I strode over to her side of car and unlocked it before bracing myself. The instance I stood back to hold the door open for her to let her out, she reminded me of a greyhound, catching me off-guard.

One second she was sitting in there patiently, waiting for me to switch off the child lock and open the door for her. In the next and before I could comprehend it, she was darting off, running through the garage, her heels echoing around off the walls and the concrete rapidly.

I shook my head at her antics while slamming the door shut and locking up, then next thing I knew, she was getting really into it. I'd forgotten about the ax I'd placed in the garage. I'd forgotten it could be a weapon.

I'd turned while tucking my car keys into my pocket while hearing the faint clicking of her boots as she snuck up, then without warning, the next thing I knew she was at me, swinging the ax right at the side of my head, her blue eyes serious with determination. I was too late to duck. It hit me, then bounced straight off. Then she took off again hiding behind the Audi.

At this point I was panting so hard as I forced myself into the game. She was hiding from me. As if she could ever get away.

Getting quietly on my knees, I bent down, glancing below the cars for any sign of her boots. Then I smiled. I could see them at the back of the Audi. She was hiding so she could attack me with the ax again.

Keeping low which isn't that easy being six foot, I half-ran, half-couched to the side of the Audi, swinging around to lean my shoulder against it as I tried to stop my heavy breathing. This was so exciting, so thrilling. I couldn't wait to catch her again.

And then she did it again, damn her. Startling me, she appeared suddenly from at my side and she swung down towards my head again with the ax. Fortunately for me this time, I caught it, the handle crushing in my tight grip. My Tess lost her hold on the ax and I threw it away carelessly before getting back up to my feet and jogging after her, a breathless deranged laugh escaping me from the thrill.

She was back to being how she was before, just how I liked it. Utterly defenseless.

She was the gazelle, me the predator, the lion after her meaty flesh.

"Shit!" She screamed as she dared a glance behind her shoulder, finding me running straight after her. "H-help!"

Barely an inch away, I reached out, able to grab her by the shoulder tightly. She fell back and I dived, clamping my arms around her waist again tightly while she struggled. Then we lost our balance.

We fell, me on top of her while Tess was below me. I could feel sweat running down my forehead from the exhaustion of not letting her get free, my unwilling victim. She was good at fighting for a couple of minutes. She managed to slap me across the face while a horrified apologetic cry escaped her mouth at her violence. And then just like that, she went limp beneath me, surrendering into her capture yet again.

"Okay," she whispered unevenly, her chest rising rapidly as she struggled to breath. "Okay, you...you win. I give in! No more fighting!"

We were both breathing heavily as I stood up, one of my hands wrapping tightly around her wrist. I yanked her up, holding her against me as I started dragging her towards the elevator that would take us up to my penthouse. It was obvious she truly had meant what she said about giving in; She didn't fight or pull against me once while we waited for the elevator to arrive on the floor to take us up, which relieved me. Honestly, I didn't think I could handle anymore fighting either.

Once the doors slid open, I shoved her in and we both collapsed against the wall, panting laboriously. I dropped my hands on my knees as I leaned down slightly, trying to regain my breath and all of my strength. My Tess simply clutched a hand against the left side of her ribs, complaining about having a stitch.

I stared at her, admiring her as she acted just as exhausted as I was. I couldn't get over how great she looked in that dress. Fucking her, I definitely was going to enjoy it. Even all flushed and red and sweaty, she was the most delicious thing. Losing track of myself and what words I were saying, I suddenly said it.

"God, I love you."

Fuck. I heard her hiss sharply through her teeth while I hid my face in my hands, covering it over in embarrassment as I sank back against the wall. I hadn't meant to say it. I wasn't meant to say it, not yet anyway.

"W-what?" I could hear the disgust and fear in her voice. "D-d-did you just say that y-you love me? H-how?" There was outrage in her voice. "W-we just met basically tonight at the club so w-what the hell?"

When I finally let my hands fall at my sides and glanced at her quickly, her expression was even worse than I had imagined. Shit, why did I fuck it up?

"How can you say that?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was going to probably ruin it and end up telling my Tess that later tonight anyway. "Because it's true. I do love you."

"No, you think you love me, but you... your really sick! We just met!"

To my relief, the elevator doors slid open before she forced me to say anything else on the topic. I grabbed at her arm, pushing her in. She shoved me away furiously, getting her arm free.

Then her heels suddenly stopped clicking dramatically as she stopped dead still in the foyer. "Wait. Is this why you are doing this? B-because you think you love me? Y-you kidnapped me because you think you love me?"

"I don't just think I love you!" I snapped out loud because it was shitting me. She kept saying 'think', as if I didn't even truly know. "I know! I know we belong together!"

"Y-your delusional and you don't even know me! I-I'm leaving!"

 _So much for the struggle ending..._

"You need help!" I could sense her getting ready to start running again. I straightened up, positioning myself as I watched the shift in her body, as well as in her eyes. I bunched both hands up into fists as I stared at her, bracing myself to start running to catch her again. She threw one last "Y-your crazy!" at me then she started.

Inhaling in deeply through my nose, then puffing out a breath through my lips, I kicked off, chasing after her. She paused halfway in the middle of the couch, her eyes wild and alert as she stared back at me while I paced on the other side of it, trying to work out her next move. It was like a new exciting game, a struggle between victim and killer. Who knew who would win at this point? All I knew was that I was determined for it to be me. I was determined to have her. I didn't just do all this shit tonight and put in all this effort for nothing.

She went to move to the right side of the couch and I lunged, only for her to quickly move to the left within the blink of an eye. I had to give her credit where it was due. She was fast, especially seeing as she said she was a mother with two children.

"I can't wait to fuck you," I whispered, taunting her deliberately.

A look came across her face as her eyes widened. "Never," she spat at me, her eyes flashing defiantly. "I'm a married woman! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"I don't give a shit if your married!" I copied her with what she did earlier in the car too, in bringing up my own left hand, showing her a glimpse of my wedding band as well while arching my eyebrows menacingly. "I'm married too!"

"Then I pity your wife!" There was a crunching noise as her boots stepped on something. She reached down while still keeping her eyes on me, picking it up. It was a children's toy. A red stacking block. "Oh, my god," my Tess shivered, holding that object up to me with horror. "You dare to even bring me to the p-place where your c-children play, you s-s-sicko!"

She tossed the block at me but fortunately I ducked, right on time. It landed someone near me on the floor. I could see that she was genuinely petrified and appalled now; _Yes, I dared to bring my little Tess to my house where my children often play on the carpet. And now daddy was going to play- only one of his special games with his virginal maid Tess. So what?_

Our breathing was equally as ragged as each other's as we tried to work out our next moves. Then finally, she did it. She shot out around the couch, but as usual, I was way too fast for her. I grabbed the back of her corset dress, gripping the material in a tight fist. I yanked and she fell back, landing on her knees beneath me as she struggled. I wasn't going to let her go easily. Not now.

Reaching down, I grabbed a fistful of her long hair, tangling my fingers in it as I yanked. A whimper left her in pain as she was forced to draw her head back, her eyes meeting mine as I stood behind her. Releasing her dress, I reached down with my other hand, grabbing her chin and the bottom of her throat as well. Her skin was hot and smooth beneath my rough fingertips as I forced her head back. Her throat muscles moved and knotted together as her eyes widened in fear, in caution.

"P-please," she begged, it sounding sweet from her lips, her voice. "P-please."

"Don't," I taunted through my teeth as I loosened my fingers from in her hair. "Don't beg me for mercy. You aren't going to get it from me."

"Y-your crazy," she whispered again.

"Oh, am I?" Turned on by her powerlessness, I slid my hand from her hair. Fastening my fingers around her chin and keeping firm hold of her, I reached to my trousers. My Tess swallowed audibly as she watched my every movement. I managed to work the top button undone with my thumb, then pulled down the zipper roughly. "Still think I'm crazy now, huh?" I muttered, teasing her as I handled myself, pulling myself out. Her blue eyes widened even more at the sight of me, exposed. Unsurprisingly, I was completely and utterly hard and erect by all of this.

I felt myself glow with heat as her gaze remained, fixated on my cock. Then her lips parted and, very slowly, she ran her tongue over her lips, moistening them. Fuck, her mouth. I wanted to be inside it. I wanted her tongue around me.

Stepping slightly forward so that I was standing directly in front of her, her knees near my shoes, I glided my thumb over the soft skin around her jaw before moving it upward into her hair. I moved down in one swift movement, clenching my fingers around the nape of her neck, holding her tight and still. Her eyes widened even further than possible as she drew them up to me, her head trembling.

"Firstly, you are going to fuck me with your mouth," I told her, lowering my voice so it sounded not only darkly sensual, but threatening.

"Oh, n-no," she whispered.

"Oh, yes. And then I am going to fuck you like the virgin maiden you look."

I shoved her forward and that was all it took. Tess opened her mouth for me immediately, popping me in like a good girl. My breath hitched in my throat at the beautiful warmth of her mouth, of her tongue.

Then I started slowly bucking against her uncontrollably with my pelvis, feeling myself sink in deeper. A low high-pitched moan came from her- one that sounded like a protest. It only caused better sensations as her moan vibrated through the length of me.

"That's right, honey," I grunted as she started using her tongue. "Do it that way." I threw my head back while inhaling deeper as she swiveled around, holding herself up onto her knees. Now it wasn't so much me holding her by the back of the head anymore, forcing her. Apparently she knew what to do quite well. "What would your husband think if he could see you now, hmm?" I whispered throatily, then grinned to myself at the thought.

Served the fucker right. This little Tess was mine and now, she had me balls-deep, my cock in her mouth.

I knew I wasn't far off from coming. The sooner I came, the sooner I could focus on what I wanted to do to her. When she hummed deeply one last time, throwing vibrations all around me while tonguing the tip of me, bathing me in her glorious warmth and sensation, it tipped me well and truly over the edge.

Gripping her hair in my fist tightly, I threw my head back even further as I came, spilling into her mouth. She took it all, swallowing down all that I gave her. Then she reached down, gripping my thighs to support herself as she leaned back, removing me from her mouth. Licking my lips while trying to recover, I brought my eyes down to her, observing her as she brought up a hand to wipe her fingers over her lips.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" I forced myself to say, still struggle to catch my breath. "Now I get to fuck you."

"P-please don't," she begged, but I ignored her. Unwrapping my hand from her hair, I reached for her shoulder instead, shoving her down. She lowered herself to the floor, resting her back on the carpet. I couldn't wait to get her out of that dress. "N-no," she breathed shakily when I dropped down to my knees, ignoring her further. "P-please, I'll do w-whatever else you want, b-but please..." Her breathy cry hitched in her throat and stalled as I reached down, grabbing the end of her corset dress.

I started to pull the fabric up, high over her knees, my cock still hard and aching. The fabric was too stiff for some reason and I felt very tempted to rip the fucking thing into shreds. It would be a shame. She looked so beautiful in that dress.

I gritted my teeth as I finally got the dress up past her thighs to her belly. Her underwear was showing now, a lacy pretty little thong. I struggled not to laugh maliciously when she tried to close herself up, holding her knees together. _Like that would stop me..._

At first I played with her, enjoying her reaction. She'd shiver and stiffen every time I brushed my hands up her calves, towards her knees that she kept wedged closed with all her strength. I knew without a doubt that I was far stronger than her- her futile struggles earlier showed me as much. All it would require was one simply push to separate her knees and I'd have her, just like that.

"P-please," she whimpered again, and I brought my eyes up to her face, observing her. Her lips were parted, her breathing shallow. Her blue eyes were full of need, begging. Begging and needful for me to understand, to show her mercy. And show her mercy, I certainly would.

"Please what?" I asked, playing dumb as I cocked my head to the side.

I ran my hand up her leg again, her breath hitching as I reached her pressed-together knees. She looked so helpless, so innocent and sweet down there on the floor. I couldn't resist myself. Leaning back slightly, I bent down, pressing a kiss against her thigh. She jolted in shock as my lips touched her, a squeaky exhale leaving her.

"I-I'm married," she whispered for what was probably the hundredth fucking time.

I really wished she would cut the bullshit. "Open your legs," I commanded, setting a hand on top of her knees. She only wiggled and tried to hold them tighter together. "I said, open your legs to me. You don't want me to have to be rough, do you?"

I sighed loudly when I tried to jam my fingers in to part her knees. She wouldn't let me in.

"For Christ's sake," I growled, my forehead throbbing with impatience. "I can either do this the hard way or the easy way. The rough or the... gentle. You decide." At my words she relented at last, letting her knees fall, her thighs opening up to me. I hummed deeply to show my approval as I reached up, hooking my index finger into her thong. "Good choice, Tess." Without warning her, I yanked down her thong and she started making noises. Soft little pleading kitten noises while jutting her hips up and down.

Once I slid the panties right down to her ankles, I got down to business. I licked my lips before bending down, pressing kisses all up around her knees and above, to her thighs. She was restless, shaking around, moans escaping her. As I reached her inner thighs, I inhaled her skin in through my nose, then went even higher, the skirt piece of her dress covering around my ears.

"I'm going to return the favor and fuck you with my tongue as well," I warned her, my nose near her heat. "Keep still or else I'll have to do something to make sure you are."

"P-please," she got out before a loud groan escaped her as I dived in. Her thighs shook around me as I started using my tongue, tasting her, licking around her core. Faintly, I could hear her crying, begging for me. It only pushed me even more. I wanted her to scream at the top of her lungs for mercy. "My... my husband will..."

"I'll kill him," I grumbled dismissively against her. "Your mine. Let me show you how much you belong to me." Then I bent down again, locating her most sensitive organ. I started using my fingers, alternating between gentle rubs and quick strokes as I lapped her up, her juices making my mouth feel moist.

I could feel her tensing up, coming close to unraveling. When she did, her thighs jiggled around my head uncontrollably, a hoarse amazed laugh escaping her. "Holy shit," she laughed, and I used her altered state to my advantage. I yanked down my trousers quickly, climbing over her, angling myself at her entrance, my dick engorged and throbbing with need.

She came down from her high almost immediately as I pushed into her without warning. Both hands flew up to me, one tightly grasping my forearm while the other reached above my head, going into my hair. I glanced down at her face, at how strained she looked before I eased out then in again once more, filling myself inside her. Her head flopped upward as a gasp escaped her parted lips.

"I'm going to have you now," I told her, and she gasped again as I drew myself back out, then in again.

She squeezed her legs shut, making it feel gloriously tighter and warmer, and I was the one to gasp at the sensation of being inside her. And then gathering my bearing, I started moving, thrusting while dropping my head, resting my chin against her collarbone. She was too hot, too... everything.

"Jesus, your tight like that," I moaned, getting lost in it as she curled her fingers into my hair, yanking at the strands.

She pulled painfully and I had no choice but to drop my head even lower at the combination of both pleasure and pain. I felt her hands gently smoothing over the area where she'd hit me with the ax earlier, then her lips were in place of her fingers, kissing the area it had ricocheted off from when she'd hit me consolingly.

Blindly, I turned my head, finding her lips as I thrust in and out of her, using my knees on the floor to guide our every move. She accepted my kiss without protest, allowing me to stifle my grunts into her mouth while she did the same desperately.

"You sick bastard," I heard her grumble into my mouth, but her pleasured moans were drowning out how convincing she was sounding. "D-doing this to me!"

We were edging closer to the final line. I buried my forehead against her shoulder as we both stiffened, tensing. And then we lost it barely a second later, both of us crying out as I climaxed into her. She writhed below me with little aftershocks, her breathing loud and shallow as she tried to recoup herself while I remained inside her for a few moments, way too exhausted and sated to even move. But I knew she felt exactly the same.

"Thank you," she murmured eventually, finally breaking through her act as she stroked around my hair gently with her hand. "That was surprisingly... fun and deviant."

"You think?" I breathed into her neck.

"Yeah. Especially the whole kidnapping victim thing and the whole foam ax thing. The ax was a nice fitting prop."

"Hmm, I thought so too." I heard her laugh softly and it energized me. Trying not to smile myself, I lifted up my head, glancing down at her. "Happy Halloween, Mrs Grey," I whispered, then lowered my head, touching my nose to hers.

"Hmm, yes. Happy Kinky Halloween Role-Play indeed, Mr Grey."


End file.
